The proposed program represents a further expansion of our antigen D immunotherapy studies, and a natural extension of this program to haptenic fragments isolated from house dust, green peas, and dog dander. The specific objectives of this program are 1) To initiate treatment of new patients receiving antigen D therapy with a higher initial dose and attain a higher maintenance dose of antigen D, 2) To expand our experience treating patients coseasonally with antigen D, 3) To further evaluate the degree of clinical protection of patients treated by either monthly or quarterly booster injections of antigen D, and 4) To treat patients sensitive to house dust, dog dander, and various legumes with the appropriate heptenic fragment. Patients involved in this study will be followed with regard to their reagin and blocking antibody titers, lymphocyte transformation, leukocyte histamine release, direct skin reactivity of the patients, and their clinical symptoms. This program of study is designed to determine the site of action of antigen D immunotherapy and to evaluate hapten hyposensitization as an alternate approach to the treatment of allergic patients.